Operation Drarry
by DrarryJohnlock18
Summary: Consisting of a series of letters written by the Professors about Harry and Draco. Pretty legit and funny somewhere. And snape has a Llama called Lolo. But we wont go into that...Completed


**Hi guyssss. Here a=is a one shot thing Luna and me did when we were bored :) Enjoy! and Review because of YOLO**

* * *

**Dear Minerva **

I honestly think this is gone far enough. We are going to have to start Operation Drarry. The sexual tension between the boys is distracting other students. And as we are in Test months the revision lessons are vital. Also, they would look amazing together.

I was thinking if maybe you could 'accidently' put them in detention or pairs together?

**Dumbledore**

xx

P.S Have you seen Ron and Hermione lately!? I think something is going on...

* * *

**Dear Albus**

I agree, it is getting painful now. And Ron and Hermione? I will get some inside information (i.e, Colin Creevy) but I was thinking the same. I wouldn't be surprised if they jumped each other during lessons. Honestly, Operation Drarry? Operation Rabbits would be more accurate when they finally get together.

It would be suspicious if I gave Harry and Draco a detention, what for? Eye fucking each other? Ask Severus, he has issues' with the boys. Get him to do it.

And have you heard the latest on Neville and Luna? Didn't know he had it in him... Personally I think Ginny and Luna would be amazing together.

**Minerva**

Xx

P.S What outfit are you wearing for the Ministry Ball? It is between the silver and red dress, you know the one I wore last spring?

* * *

**Severus and Minerva**

Hey Severus! How is the Llama? I heard it had a cold a couple of weeks back. Anyway, Minerva and I were talking about Operation Drarry and we think it will be less suspicious if you land them in Detention together? And, you know the Ministry thingly? Well, what are you wearing because I don't want to clash.

And, new news Minerva! Seamus and Dean?! I knew it! Anyway, you should wear the sliver dress, it brings out your eyes but, wear the blue shoes. The black ones make you walk like a troll.

And have you guys heard? The Love Potions have a new song out! It is really good, I was dancing to it in my office earlier on. Harry walked in so I had to Obliviate him. Bless, anyway. How are we going to keep Ginny off him? She is like a bloody rash. And anyway, she has terrible dress sense; I refuse to go to a wedding if she dresses like she always does. Draco however. Fabulous.

**Albus**

Xx

* * *

**Albus and Minerva **

Lolo (my Llama) is fine thanks, just a normal cold. Bless. And I am with you, Operation Yin Yang is in full flow, Harry got a Detention for talking to the ginger one and Draco got one for talking to Blaise. BAD NEWS! I think something is happening between Blaise and Draco. I kid you not, there was some hand action going on there. I split them up.

At this rate I bet they will together on the 6th of June.

**Severus**

P.S Should I wear the blue robes?

* * *

**Albus and Severus**

Personally I think they will be together on the 9th of September. Just saying. And, what about the grey robes? They make your hair look an amazing shade of black. And same here, Ginny and Harry, I nearly cried, WHY CANT HE SEE HE BELONGS WITH DRACO!?

It makes me sad. And good move on the Blaise slip up Severus.

**Minerva **

Xx

P.S Has anyone seen how Draco looks at Harry now?

* * *

**Albus, Severus and Minerva **

Well personally I feel that Draco has already fallen for Harry but Harry is so blindsided by Ginny he doesn't feel it yet. You should probably give her one of the Weasley's sweets.

I had a vision last night, and I believe that they get together on the 5th November. Minerva, Severus, how much have you placed on your dates, I'm placing 50 Galleons.

**Sybil**

P.S We need to call it Operation innuendo.

* * *

**Albus, Sybil, Minerva**

I am placing 5 Galleons on the 6th June. And Minerva... Are you sure you don't want to change the date... It's already the 6th September. J OMG GUYZZZZ Todayyyy I managed to get Harry working with Draco anddddd I told them that they have to work together outside of lessons too!

**Severus **

P.S It's called Operation Yin Yang, not Operation Drarry, or innuendo, or Rabbits. Jesus people, have some _class. _

* * *

**Sybil, Albus and Severus**

I am sticking with mine, 7 Galleons for the 9th of September. And good call on the working together! They will be at each other in no time. Have had an idea people. I have got some inside information (Colin Creevy) and apparently Ginny is experimenting with girls So... I don't know maybe... HOOK HER UP WITH LUNA? CANT EVEN! It would be _Prefect. _

So let Operation _Rabbit _commence!

**Minerva**

** xx**

* * *

**Sybil, Minerva and Severus**

If we are betting then I am going for the 14th of February. I'm placing 10 Galleons. This is going to take effort people! Eye fucking is one thing, actual fucking is an entirely different ball park. And anyways, Luna and Ginny would be fabulous. And Sev, we are calling it Operation _Drarry_. Just saying.

And I saw Draco and Harry revising together in le Library. IT IS A START! Oh, and Minerva, one day left! And we are going for the day they _kiss _people. Anything else, no! No hand holding ect.

So, Operation Drarry begins!

**Albus **

**xx**

* * *

**Albus, Minerva, Severus**

I am beginning to feel the sexual tension growing stronger between the two. Oh, and Minerva, You have lost. It's now the 10th September and they haven't kissed yet. And Severus why did you name your goat Lolo?

Anyways, I have them working together as well, they mess around but as much as it pains me I have kept them together.

**Sybil**

* * *

**Sybil, Albus, Minerva**

Sybil, I named my _llama _Lolo because of YOLO. The muggle thing. 'You Only Live Once.' So I made it 'Llama's only live once.' Problem?

Anyways, Harry kept glancing at Draco today in DADA and Horace said he kept bumping into him in Potions.

I still believe that they will kiss on the 6th June, so I'm keeping my bet.

**Severus**

* * *

**Severus, Albus, Sybil**

I don't care if I was wrong, I only lost 7 Galleons for my misjudgement. Severus, I believe they will get together before June but you can't change your bet now. J Anyways, in Transfiguration They were sitting very close to each other... Anddddddd... Draco blushed when Harry's hand brushed his!

Operation Rabbit = Pretty Legit.

**Minerva **

Xx

* * *

**Minerva, Sybil, Severus, Albus**

Why did you not tell me about the bets! I heard it from Hagrid, who heard it from Hermione, who overheard Filius and Cuthbert talking about it. You really need to be more careful. If the boys heard about it, all our careful work would be for nothing.

Anyways, THEY WERE NEARLY HOLDING HANDS IN POTIONS! Sybil, you know it's only the 10th October. I'm placing a bet of 8 Galleons on the 29th October.

**Horace**

* * *

**Minvera, Sybl, Sev, Al, Horace,**

I am goning to put 10 flobberworms on Draco and Harry. For the 1st November. They looked close in my lesson today.

**Hagrid**

* * *

**Minerva, Sybil, Severus, Horace and Hagrid. **

It's the 12th October! It is nearly your turn Horace! Anyways, Harry came to my office today for the Motherlicking horcrux thingy and he admitted he thinks he likes Draco as more than a friend. Operation Drarry = Success

**Albus **

Xx

* * *

**Minerva, Sybil, Severus, Albus and Hagrid. **

Just saying Al, they haven't kissed yet so they could still do it on the 29th and believe me, I'm thoroughly excited. 10 days!

In Potions, Harry was blushing the whole way through and so was Draco!

Oh My Merlin guyzzzz what should I wear to the Halloween party. Black traditional robes or the bright yellow ones with the orange stripes?

**Horace**

* * *

**Minevra, Sybl, Sev, Al and Horce. **

Horce waer the yllow and ornge ones. They compleimint your hare.

Sev, Lolo has a bad nek. He has medican.

**Hagrid**

* * *

**Professorses**

Dobby is telling Professorses that Master Harry Potter and Master Draco Malfoy is argued sirs and ma'ams! Master Harry is not telling Dobby why! And Dobby is worrieing!

**Dobby**

* * *

**Dobby, Minerva, Horace, Severus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

Thankyou Dobby for informing me about this minor setback. I'm sure we can overcome it.

**Albus**

**xx**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Albus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

Many apologies. I now know why Harry and Draco argued. Draco said something about me and Harry replied and they argued.

But now they are back on the track of Operation Yin Yang.

Horace... Your time is running out! You have 5 days. I doubt they will kiss in that time considering the never changing fact that they argued a few days ago.

**Severus**

* * *

**Minerva, Severus, Albus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

Thank you, Severus, for your bout of knowledge, I do hope Lolo does get better. Who else would you do 'it' with hey?

Anyway, I am not worried about the short space of time. I will only lose 8 Galleons. OH Motherlicking hell! That's money for my owl. Damn you Severus!

**Horace **

* * *

**Severus, Horace, Albus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

So sorry to hear of your loss Severus. THREE DAYS SLUGHORN. I saw them both talking quietly in Transfiguration, they were sitting quite close again.

Albus, I think you should talk to Harry, he still looked a little annoyed.

**Minerva**

**xx**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Albus, Severus, Hagrid.**

I agree with Minerva, Albus. And Severus your goat has made its way to goat heaven and is living peacefully.

Two days Horace and I had a vision where they nearly kiss on the 29th but then Hermione stops them accidently.

**Sybil**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Severus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

I talked to Harry peeps, he said he is in love with Draco and plans to tell him tomorrow. I just hope for your sake Sybil that your vision does become reality. Sorry Horace.

Good luck with finding a new llama Severus.

**Albus.**

**Xx**

* * *

**Minevra, Horce, Alb, Sybl, Sev.**

Hi. I fink dat Sybl is rite. Anyway good luk Sev, I cud not do anyfing for Lolo, he asidently eat flobberworms.

**Hagrid**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Albus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

Guys! Please stop talking about Lolo. It's hard enough as it is!

One day, Slugy...One day...

**Severus**

* * *

**Professorses**!

Dobby was in the Library when Mistress Hermione said Masters Harry and Draco were studying togever so Dobby went over and watched just in case and then, Master Draco leans in and nearly kisses Master Harry but Hermione went over wiv a book and told them to read it so they did not.

**Dobby**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Severus, Sybil, Hagrid, Dobby.**

Thank you Dobby.

You were right Sybil! Horace, you've just lost eight Galleons!

**Albus**

**Xx**

* * *

**Minerva, Severus, Albus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

Well, I think Albus and Severus, you will lose your money too because if they're 'nearly kissing' now, what will they be getting up to by spring?

Lol at Hagrid, you just lost ten flobberworms. They did not kiss once today!

**Horace**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Albus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

I have a feeling that you will win, Sybil, three days. And there's fifty galleons resting on this. Hoping you all are well,

**Albus**

**Xx**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Albus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

I found a new llama! I called him lmflao. It stands for 'laughing my fucking llama arse off'.

Two days Trelawney and they had another argument today! Hahahahahahaha.

**Severus**.

* * *

**Severus, Horace, Albus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

Oh my Merlin, today, they held hands in Transfiguration! It was beautiful! I think you were right Sybil and that you'll win.

**Minerva**

**Xx**

* * *

**PROFESSORSES!**

MASTER HARRY AND MASTER DRACO WERE IN THE EMPTY CHARMS CLASSROOM AND WATCHING WAS DOBBY AND THEN MASTER HARRY AND MASTER DRACO KISS! DOBBY WAS VERY PLEASED! AND MASTER DRACO PROMISED MASTER HARRY THAT HE WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HIM. AND NOW MASTER DRACO IS SPYING FOR OUR SIDE!

**DOBBY!**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Severus, Sybil, Hagrid, Dobby.**

Well done Dobby, and well done Sybil, you kept your fifty Galleons and won 30 Galleons and 10 flobberworms if I added that correctly. I want everyone to come for a meeting and hand over their money to Sybil as she was the proud winner.

Also Severus, we all chipped in and have brought you a female goat to go with your other one.

**Albus**

**Xx**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Albus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

HE IS A MOTHERLICKING _LLAMA_!

**Severus.**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Severus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

When do you think Luna and Ginny will get together?

**Albus**

**xx**

* * *

**Minerva, Horace, Albus, Sybil, Hagrid.**

I bet seven Galleons on the 15th December

**Severus**

* * *

**Well that was fun to write. Plz review. Plz. **


End file.
